victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cori
Cori 'is a term for the friendship or romantic pairing of 'Cat Valentine and Tori Vega ( C/at and T/'''ori '''put together) Cat is the first person Tori meets on her first day at Hollywood Arts, and they quickly become friends in the Pilot episode. Like with Cade, potential for romance comes mainly from Cat's side, although Tori could possibly return the feelings. For the moment though, they're just close friends. Major Cori Moments Season 1 Pilot *Cat is seen dancing backstage to Tori's song. *Cat compliments Tori on the big showcase. *Tori says she "likes cats" after Cat got offended when she compared her to one. *Cat looks concerned when Jade purposely spills a drink on Tori's head. *Tori picks Cat for her improv group. The Bird Scene *Cat lets Tori handcuff her to a railing, and thinks nothing of it. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret. *Despite being overdramatic, Cat isn't mad at Tori for handcuffing her. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. Stage Fighting *Tori looks on in concern while Cat demonstrates a fight scene with Russ. *When Cat asks "Will it hurt?", Tori looks concerned. *Cat asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat is shown to be afraid that Tori would hit her for assuming she hit Jade which deeply hurts Tori. The Birthweek Song *Cat rests her head on Tori´s shoulder while they are looking at Tori´s laptop in the beginning of the episode. *Tori shows irritation with Cat by interrupting her mid-story when Cat was trying to help her find a gift for Trina. *Cat and Tori show similar reactions to Andre's suggestion of giving Trina cheese. Tori the Zombie *Tori agrees to let Cat put makeup on her to help her pass her assignment. *Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be her project. *When Cat is at Tori's door, she's leaning against it in a suggestive way, and raises her eyebrows at Tori. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous. *When Cat is taking pictures of Tori, she giggles at Tori's poses. *Cat breaks up Tori and Trina's fight. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Freezy Queen (a parody of Dairy Queen), showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands. Robarazzi *Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from SkyStore Tori says she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel and Tori declines. *Tori asks if Cat wants to come along in crashing Robarazzi. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her SkyStore catalog. Survival of the Hottest *When everyone gets out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat and she hugs her. *Tori was worried Cat was late because she was in trouble. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Tori yells at her to be being distractive and childish for their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is mad at her, then Tori feels bad about hurting Cat's feelings. *Tori shows to be very irritable at Cat but feels bad when she makes her mad. Beck's Big Break *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. *After Cat distracted the security guard, she gave Tori a thumbs-up. *Cat's face is flirtatious as she helps Tori sneak onto the movie set. The Great Ping-Pong Scam *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time, she grabs Cat´s wrist and Cat squeals. *The two sit next to each other in the restaurant. *Cat thinks they should tell Tori the secret. *Cat ducks when Tori hits the ping pong ball her way, which might hint at her fear of being hit in Stage Fighting. Cat's New Boyfriend *Tori is obviously jealous of Danny and Cat, but claims to be over Danny. Either she's lying, or she's jealous over Cat. *Tori feels bad after she hurt Cat's feelings. *Tori says she loves Cat and that she is the sweetest thing ever. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Cat punches Tori, but she immediately forgives her. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. *Tori asks Cat to take her to the hospital after she punched Tori in the nose. Cat says "Sure". *At the hospital, Tori lies to the doctor about hurting her nose by hitting a rock instead of saying that Cat punched her. Tori probably didn't want Cat to get in trouble. *Cat seemed truly sincere and apolgetic about punching Tori's nose. Freak the Freak Out *Tori agrees to help Cat and Jade get revenge on the two girls who cheated at Karaoke Night. *While Tori is performing her song, Cat is the first to jump up and dance to it. *In certain camera shots, Tori looks at Cat and smiles while singing. Trivia *In the Pilot, Tori had straight hair and in the other episodes Cat had straight hair. Also, in the pilot, Cat had Curly hair and in other episodes Tori had curly hair. *This is the second pairing that had ended up in danger, the first being Bade. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2", Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. *When Beck whispers in her ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *Cat labels a photo and in it says Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged, Cat also helped Tori with her representation when talking about Sikowitz randomly appearing at Tori and forces her to do a Drive By exercise. Gallery Toripullcat.jpg Pager.png Go.png imagesCAYCLTL8.jpg Cori Videos *Tori/Cat-Drug *Victorious*="Your'e Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha Notable Cori Fanfiction *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point *Puzzles by demondreaming *Play Gay by demondreaming Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Actor Images Category:Images Category:Main Characters